


"My Diary"

by SisterHazelnut



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Family - Fandom, Pre-Crisis - Fandom, Pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths, Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Feelings, Gen, Historical References, Reminiscing, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterHazelnut/pseuds/SisterHazelnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entries from Freddy Freeman's diary. To assorted characters & cast. Free-form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Diary"

**Author's Note:**

> Subject to edit.

Dated October 3rd, 1943.

_Dear Grandpa,_

 

_Something extraordinary has happened to me. I’ve changed. Without the use of my legs, but with a new power - one that can be used for doing good. Like you would have wanted. I won’t shed tears for you because I know you’re proud. Of this mighty blue boy, “Captain Marvel Junior”. That’s what the papers I sell are calling him. That’s his name - there’s a wizard! He sits in the sky, eternally, and he has a long beard._

_My new friend’s name is Billy Batson. You never got to see him, either, because he saved me after you were gone. He’s seen so much hardship. I’ve seen hardships too, as you did. There’s another war, gran'pa. It’s even greater than **the last one you** told me about. Since The Blitz, Pearl Harbor, all of Indochina has come under Japanese occupation. The Italian dictator, Mussolini, was freed this year. Forget the Marvels’ super-villains. There’s enough crime among humans. _

_We’ll have to resolve it. Wish you were here–_

 

_Freddy Freeman_


End file.
